Poisoned Cat
by Da Baddest King
Summary: CatWoman and Poison Ivy battle for the chance to finish off Batman, but soon realize it's better to work together to take out the Batman, and this time for good but just like before, this is a one woman show and only one will be on top of Gotham. Bat/Cat
1. Cat Meet's The Poison

**A/N: Alright so just the other night I've decided to read something different that I usually don't so the idea quickly became Batman, I always liked this show when I was younger and I LOVE the character Poison Ivy, so I was reading a story called Wrestling With Plants, ft Poison Ivy and that author gave me the inspiration to write this oh though I forgot the authors name (^^)' anyways I always noticed the Batman story's aren't as many so mide as well give it a new one, if this story works out then expect more if not, you already know the answer. I'm used to the Batman show but just in case they may be a bit OOC but idk hopefully that wont be the case, enough talking, enjoy the first chapter.**

* * *

**_Cat's Poison_**

The moon was high in the darkness of the high misty clouds surrounding it, a cold and chilling wind blew past the streets of Gotham as many birds made there way to the west, opposite from where a green beam was glowing in the center of Gotham park, the night was soon about to change.

"These will do the trick" the girl in a thight fited green dress made of leaves held a shining green seed at the tip of her finger and thumb, inspecting the seed she placed it under the ground that she made with the tree branches nearby, the glow enhanced under the ground as she covered up the seed with a pile of dirt.

Just when Poison Ivy thought her little new trick was going to be a successful one, once again the bat of the night had crept up on her from a nearby tree, "Well, seems like you managed to ruin another party" Ivy looked at the dark shadow that was the Batman, who was in his typical black cape and suit, with his cape covering his body and his mask covering half his face. Batman's white glow on his eyes narrowed down at her before jumping off the branch and landing near inches away from Ivy's face.

"And like before, I'm here to take you in Ivy" Batman said with a serious and deep voice that sent a shiver down Ivy's spine, as he was going to move in on her something cought him.

"I don't think so Bat boy" Ivy moved her hands in front of her and green roots popped out the ground with force and wrapped themselves around Batman's wrist, "Now my plant's, keep him busy!" Ivy ordered as more roots made themselves out the ground and wrapped around Batman's body, but he had a trick up his sleeve, or should I say his utility belt. Batman removed a small bat shaped blade from his belt and quickly cut through all the roots.

"Predictable" Ivy smiled devilishly before moving her hands in the air and pointing them to the tree that Batman had been spotted on. The ginormous tree began to shake and grew two legs made of tree branch and the branches were moving and bending without breaking.

"Am I'm predictable" Batman said sarcastically as he wielded out his black blade he carried when dealing with grassy situations, he jumped up in the cold air and swooped down on the tree's branch and broke it off. The tree regrew the tree arm and swung at Batman, the blow hit Batman on his chest and sent him to the ground with a loud thump.

"You haven't seen the wrath of Mother Nature Batman!"

----------------

_Street's of Gotham..._

The woman in the black suit was running from the three cop car's right on her tail, literally. CatWoman looked back to see the sirens of the cop cars turn red and blue with the loud siren in the background of everything, a cop in blue uniform slid the window open and began to shoot at CatWoman's direction, luckily for her she jumped onto a flag pole before a bullet pierced her back.

"Not fast for a cat" CatWoman crawled up the side of the building after making another jump onto a fire excape ladder, she climbed the ladder to the very top of the building where she found clear.

"Meow" CatWoman purred at the golden china she had in a black bag, she looked inside to see the golden shaped cat looking back at her with it's diamond eye's, just then something sharp hit her hand, causing her to drop the bag a couple of feet away from her.

"What the-?" CatWoman looked over at the direction to where the shining object had came from, she noticed a small figure flying her way holding on to a wire rope that was attached to a higher building, she never got the chance to get the face before a pair of high heels hit her chest, sending her to the floor.

"Umph!" CatWoman hit the edge of the two-storage building, luckily again, the balcony was supporting her from falling off, "Well if it isn't that Bat Brat" CatWoman stood up shaking her head and finally looking at the girl in front of her with a black cape and purple suit, the mask that hid her face was very similar to the one she seen on her foe, Batman.

"Bat Girl!" Bat Girl complained, frustrated at the mis-pronunciation, "Your the infamous CatWoman I hear, time to take you in!" Bat Girl jumped up and spun in the air before connecting a heel to CatWoman's face.

As the heel hit her, CatWoman did two back flips and landed perfectly on her feet, wiping the bit of blood she had shed, _"You'll pay for that kid" _CatWoman thought, Bat Girl was already on the run for the china.

"Not so fast kid!" CatWoman pulled her whip from around her waist and whipped it in Bat Girl's direction, grabbing her by the neck she whip-lashed the whip the the right, sending the teen on the opposite side of the building where she had started.

"Ow!" Bat Girl whined at the pain she felt on her neck from the tight grip, she did jumped up and ran for the same prize that she saw CatWoman running after, to late.

"Gotcha!" CatWoman grabbed the black bag and meowed at that nothing had been damaged, "As for you, we'll have to finish this later" CatWoman saw Bat Girl coming at her direction and quickly jumped onto the next building, landing on the ceiling of a one storage building with Bat Girl right behind her.

"Oh no you don't!" Bat Girl jumped on the the same building she had landed and landed right on top of CatWoman, both females rolled over the ceiling with the bag out of both of there grasp. CatWoman gaining the upper hand, kicked the teen off her with both her feet and did many cartwheels and landed a kick right to her stomach followed by a punch to the face.

CatWoman thought she was out of the problem when she felt the teen grab onto her whip she had wrapped around her waist again, Bat Girl pulled her in but the Cat was to fast for her, she jumped up into a ball and landed in back of her, but this time she had the upper hand.

"Take this!" Bat Girl swung a leg around, connecting with CatWoman's face. Bat Girl ran over to the china and grabbed the back fast, she looked over to where CatWoman was and saw that she was gone, "Where she go?"

"Looking for me?" CatWoman smiled devilishly on the very edge of the bulding, grabbing Bat Girl's thin neck, she snatched the bag and tossed her off the edge, "Stupid sidekicks" CatWoman made her way to a different building.

The wind blew in Bat Girl's red hair as she fell from the bulding. The teen quickly grabbed her wire rope and swung it a couple of times, she swung it over to a near street light, the little bat symbol wrapped around the pole and she tugged on it to make sure it was safe. Bat Girl swung her body in the direction and landed on the ground, _"This is so not my night"_

-----------

_Gotham Park...._

"Take this!" Poison Ivy waved her arms around, making a giant thick branch come out the ground and hit Batman's body in front of her, "Seems like the end for the Bat-boy" Poison Ivy walked over to him who had the giant branch pressing against his body.

Poison Ivy waved her left hand and a skinny branch appeared out the ground with a sharp point at the ends, "Finish him!" Posion Ivy pointed at Batman's face, the sharp branch flexed itself and made a swish motion at it's target.

"Not so fast" CatWoman held the branch with her long black whip, she pulled on it and broke it in half, "If anyone gets to destroy Batman, that woman is me" CatWoman saw the shocked look on the some what green girl.

"Finally" Bat Girl swung in and landed in a nearby bush, moving the green leaves around she saw what was happening, Poison Ivy and CatWoman were locking eyes, "Batman" She spotted Batman on the floor, squirming around for freedom. Just when she was about to go and spring into action she was stopped in her tracks.

"If it isnt CatWoman, you know I heard so much from you" Posion Ivy smiled at the woman infront of her.

"I bet, now why don't you take your little weeds and tumble out of here, I have some un-finish business to attend to" CatWoman smiled at Batman and drew up her claws, "Now unless you want to go down like he will, I'll suggest you move" CatWoman took a step forward.

"That's suppose to be a threat? Bring it!" Poison Ivy waved her hands at CatWoman, causing tree branches to come out of all sort of places in the ground.

"Prepare to get your face scratched out!" CatWoman placed the small bag containing the china cat on her whips and jumped at Poison Ivy's branches with her claws wide open for the battle she was in for.

_To Be Continued...._

* * *

**Well that was the first chapter of this story =] hope everyone liked, now what will happen in this great battle to be the best female? Will Batman come out alive? Find out in the next chapter, please review.**


	2. Never Expected This

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone and continue doing so =] now here's the next chapter, wonder whats going to happen to this little fight? Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Never Expected This_**

CatWoman clawed all the branches out the way, breaking every piece of wood in her path to Ivy's face. Just near seconds away from her face, a long piece of weeds stuck out the ground and wrapped themselves around her ankle and pulled her to the ground while more weeds wrapped themselves around her waist and neck, "I don't think so grass girl" CatWoman cut up all the weeds with her claws and jumped up in the air and landed in front of Ivy's face.

"If my plants wont destory you, I will!" Ivy layed a fist to CatWoman's face and a kick to her stomache, "I bet you didnt see this coming did ya Batman?" Ivy looked over at Batman who was struggling on the floor trying to get the giant branch off him.

"Bring it!" CatWoman stuck two fist to her face and a knee to her face, "Take that!" CatWoman's claws lunged back out and she swung them at Ivy who flew up into the air by the ground under her raising up with a pile of dirt.

"Come get me Cat" Ivy motioned towards herself with her finger and CatWoman did as she said and crawled up the hill of dirt just to get Ivy to kick her in her face and send her tumbling back down to the ground.

"Where did she learn how to fight like that?" Bat Girl wondered as she watched on with a smile on her face and then heard mumbling on the ground near her, "Oh yea!" Bat Girl bulged her eyes out at Batman who she had forgotten about, "You need my help?" Bat Girl crawled over to him behind a bush.

"Stay back" Batman took out a little knive and began cutting the wood in half and pushed it off him, breaking it to pieces, "Get Ivy when shes not looking" Batman whispered to her and saw that Ivy and CatWoman were still going at it.

"Ivy!" Batman yelled and caught both of their attention, CatWoman did two back flips and stood next to Batman with a seductive look on her face.

"Get her Batman, that way we can run Gotham together" CatWoman whispered in his ear before feeling his tight grip on her wrist, "I guess we can have it your way" CatWoman clawed him on his chest and gave him a kick to the stomach and jumped over him, landing behind the bat.

"You two seem like your having fun, let my plants join you!" Ivy waved her hands up and weeds grew out the ground, surrounding both Batman and CatWoman, "Seems like I can kill two birds with once stone" Ivy laughed and motioned her hands and the weeds began to move closer to the two.

"What do ya say Batman? Lets take this out together" CatWoman held his chest where she had cut open but saw the glare that Batman was giving her and backed off, "I guess not" CatWoman started cutting through the weeds with her claws and lost balance when two weeds wrapped around her feet and pulled her to the ground.

"I'll take this" Batman replied in a deep voice as he snatched the bag of China on her whip and took out his blades that was on his belt and proceeded to cut through all of the weeds that were trying to get to him.

"Mother Nature's going to rule Gotham!" Ivy yelled with her arms up as she laughed with evil but never got a chance to see who was now behind her on her hill of dirt.

"I don't think so Ivy" Bat Girl appeared behind her with a karate stance and a serious look on her face. Bat Girl saw that Ivy didn't budge and still had her back against her, with that she spun around and threw her heel at Ivy's head but to her surprise, Ivy caught it.

"Nice try Bat Girl" Ivy smiled as she held her foot in place and twisted it, "Have a nice trip" Ivy waved her hand and a long wooden sphere popped out the ground next to her and grabbed it with force. She waved her hands again and roots popped out the ground as well, wrapping themselves around Bat Girl's body.

"It was nice" Ivy pointed the sphere and was about to strike Bat Girl in the chest when she heard the sirens enter the park, "Seems like you get to live another day Bat Girl" Ivy smiled at her and looked back down at the free Batman but trapped CatWoman, "Take this!" Ivy aimed the sphere at CatWoman and threw it down at her.

Just when the sphere was going to end the Cat's nine lives, Batman swift in and cought the sphere and broke it in half, "Dont think so" Batman saw the helpless Bat Girl and his eyes went wide as he prepaired to throw one of his bat blade when he heard the cops yell.

"Everyone freeze and put your hands in the air!" a white cop in uniform yelled with a gun pointed at Poison Ivy and the other cop holding his down at CatWoman.

"If you say so!" Ivy smiled at the cop and waved her arms up and a giant pointy branch made its way out the ground and struck the cop cars, taking them all in the air, "It was fun Batman and CatWoman" Ivy waved her hands at the ground and a giant hole appeared, the hill of dirt she was on dissolved with CatWoman and Bat Girl in the hole, the hole then filled back up with dirt.

Batman ran to where the hole started but couldn't get any closer to Bat Girl as she had been swiped by Ivy but remembered CatWoman and saw that the roots had been torn apart..."I'll be taking that" CatWoman said behind him as she took the bag of China off his bat belt and jumped over him into a tree, "It has been fun Batman" CatWoman was about to turn around and swing her way away when she felt a tug on her whip that sent her flying back down on the ground next Batman.

CatWoman meowed slowly and looked up at the caped the man in front of her who was looking down at her with narrowed eyes, "Seems like we just cant do this the easy way" CatWoman replied with a sinister smile and flipped over with her whip in hand and bag of China attached to her hand, "Get out of my way Batman!" CatWoman whipped her whip at him and took hold of his arm but then she felt him pull her in.

"Ugh!" CatWoman was pulled in to his chest and they were just near inches away from their faces touching, "Hmm, I like it this way" CatWoman placed one of her fingers on his chin and delivered a blow to his groin with her knee and flipped over him, "But this way is better!" CatWoman ran off into the dark along with her gold.

Batman stood on his knees as the pain was increasing but saw the cops pointing their guns at him, "Put your hands up!" They yelled at him but as a new cop car rolled up to the entrance and flashed its lights in his direction, he was gone.

_Underground...._

"Well well well" Ivy was looking into a newspaper she had with her since hearing about a robbery at a jewelry store, "Seems like were going to have someone join me to destroy that CatWoman and your friend Batman" Poison Ivy walked over to Bat Girl who was still tied to weeds, roots and vines in a cross position.

"Look at this" Ivy slapped Bat Girl who had been unconscious for the past ten minutes and woke her up with a dazed look and looked around at the brown dirt as walls and ceilings, the floor was made of dirt as well but it was hard dirt and their were so many flowers of many types growing out of everywhere.

"Huh?" Bat Girl's eyes came across the newspaper Ivy had in her face and her eyes nearly bulged out her head when she saw who was on the front page of the Gotham News.

"This person could help us a lot, but first we have to stop by at Gotham Jail first to make a escape of our convicted friend" Ivy smiled at the picture again and looked back over at Bat Girl who was still in shock at who she was about to get out of jail and start more destruction around Gotham.

_"No.."_

* * *

**Well that's a wrap for chapter 2 ^^ Who's Ivy going to get out of jail? And what is she planing on doing with the person??? Find out next chapter. Now please review =]**

**A/N: Sorry the chapter is so short, it be longer next time ^^**


End file.
